Clockwork Of Light
by Belokurov
Summary: Orianna has been alone ever since she joined the League of Legends, but what happens when a certain light mage takes an interest in her.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! I'm sorry for the long absence. I will try to update most of my stories, but for now have this. Orianna is such a great champion, I'm surprised she has very little stories about her.

Bla bla I do not own League of Legends.

Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork, sat alone at a table at the far end of the cafeteria alone in her thoughts. She had today's semblance of food in front of her yet she ate nothing. She had been doing this action every day for the five years that she had been part of the League of Legends, and no one ever deigned to sit with her, or even pass by to have a decent conversation with her. She couldn't even eat the food that they served her.

Everyone else at the league had some sort of connection with another, they all had friends. Even Viktor, the human cyborg, and Blitzcrank, who wasn't even human, were companions with others. Even the champions from the Shadow Isles had each other. She heard the whispering, everyone said that she was weird and creepy, that she didn't have any emotions and wasn't worth getting to know. If she didn't have emotions, then why did she feel something akin to what human's called sadness every day around this time.

She just wanted friends, friends that she could go shopping with, much like Diana and Leona did, friends that she could just hang out with and joke around with like Ezrael and Caitlyn. Maybe one day she could have a deeper connection with one of these friends, much like the connection that Caitlyn and Vi had. Yet she had been sitting here, every day for five long years, one hour each day, in the hope that one person, one day would talk to her. She had the Ball, and she was grateful for that. She knew that the Ball would always be with her and love her, but she longed for more "human" friends, not one that was electronically programmed to love her.

She knew that many would say that she needed to take the initiative and approach others. The thing was, every time she did that, every time she approached someone, whether it be Ezrael or Kalista, Leona or Yorick, they gave short, curt remarks to her and then walked away. It seemed that no one wanted to be friends with the robot girl who everyone said had no emotions and who was "different" from them. So in the end she just gave up on trying to make friends that way.

This difference also carried over to the summoners. She was not a very popular champion to be summoned. While she was more popular than Yorick and Galio, she still wasn't as summoned as often as she would have liked to be. The High Councilor said that it was because of her skill set and how difficult it was to use, while this may have been part of the problem, she knew it wasn't the whole reason.

After spending the customary thirty minutes she was in the cafeteria every day, Orianna began the walk back to her room in the Piltoverian wing, her Ball floating silently beside her. She walked by Lux who was walking into the caferia as she was going out. Orianna raised a hand as a gesture of greeting, Lux just gave a weak smile, and raised a hand back. Orianna heard her shudder when she was behind her. Orianna gave what humans termed as a sigh and continued the walk back to her room.

She was doing this when a blue light enveloped her, she was being summoned! It was her first time in over a week! Was this what humans termed as happiness? The summoner had chosen her favorite skin, her Winter Wonder one. She rarely got to wear this skin since the summoners could only buy it during the Snowdown period and very few summoners had it. she was ready to fight on the Fields of Justice, she would please this summoner who deigned to summon her.

Lux looked back as Orianna walked away, she was just a robot right? She didn't have any emotions and didn't have the capacity to understand humans, right? Then why did Lux feel an aura of sadness from her as she walked out of the cafeteria? Every champion knew she sat at the farthest table, every day for thirty minutes. For what, they did not know. She didn't eat, and barely drank anything. She tried to put it out of her mind and went to sit down by Vi and Caitlyn, she did not feel sorry for the robot girl, not at all, and she certainly did not feel a twang in her heart when Orianna looked at her and attempted to be friendly. Why wasn't she as friendly back?

Lux had looked at Orianna for the past five or six years, how she had no friends, and how lonely she was. Maybe she would try taking to her one day. But of course she had said the same thing often during the past five years but never did. Was it really worth to be her friend? Lux sighed and began talking to Vi and Caitlyn. Putting all thoughts of Orianna out of her head, for now.

I really don't know where I'm going with this, but please review! Good or bad!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **I do not own League bla bla bla**

Sorry about the wait, I've been a bit busy, hope you all enjoy

It was Dezmel, one of the few summoners who actually bothered to summon Orianna on a regular basis, who summoned her today. Dezmel was also one of the few summoners whom Orianna actually liked.

"All right Ori, you're against the new champion, Aurelion Sol, in the mid lane. The enemy team also has a Lucian and Leona bot lane, Kindred jungle, and a Renekton top lane. Let's give them hell.

This was why she liked Dezmel so much, he was not afraid to speak to her like so many of the other summoners and champions were. It wasn't even in short, curt conversations either. He was enthusiastic with her, he saw her as just another person, and treated her the same way he would treat any other person.

She smiled and agreed, saying "We will kill your enemies, that will be fun." She walked up to the shopkeeper, purchased the customary Doran's Ring and two health potions, then walked into the middle lane.

***********************************After the match************************************

"Great job Ori" Dezmel said, walking up to her after the match. Her final record was 9/3/5, overall not the best that she could have done, but still a respectable score none the less. Her opponent, Aurelion Sol's final record was 6/5/7. It was a close game throughout most of the match, until she ended up catching all five members of the enemy team in a Command: Shockwave, which combined with their Yasuo top lane's Last Breath, that ended up winning them the match at the end. She even got a thumbs up from Yasuo in the post-game lobby, not much, but it was something.

However, the other three members of her team, Caitlyn, Vi, and Taric, just ignored her, as she was used to. She didn't even get a good game from any of them. She sighed and walked back to her dorm, where she found a certain light mage waiting for her.

********************************During Orianna's Match**********************************

"I'm going to try and learn more about her" Lux said to Caitlyn, rising from the table.

"Don't Lux" Caitlyn said, grabbing her hand "It's not worth, and you're just going to end up getting hurt."

"It won't hurt to learn more about her, maybe she is actually a good person, and just needs a friend." Lux replied.

"Fine, but nothing more, promise me that? You might start by talking to Summoner Shanna, I hear she frequently summons Orianna."

"Thanks Cait, wish me luck." Lux said, turning away from the table.

"Good luck Lux, you're going to need it." Caitlyn whispered as she watched Lux walk away.

After finding Shanna, courtesy of, surprisingly enough, Katarina, the first thing Lux noticed about her was that she was a very young summoner, about 19. She had long black hair and was overall very attractive. "Hey Summoner Shanna, can I please talk to you in private?" Lux requested.

"Sure, but why?" Shanna questioned. "Let's go to my room."

"I'll tell you when we get there." Lux replied.

Lux could see Shanna was a woman of fine tastes, she had expensive dresses hanging in her closet, a large king size bed, and overall her room was extravagantly furnished.

"So what's up Lux?"

"I was hoping you could tell me a little bit about Orianna, the Lady of Clockwork., I hear you frequently summon her and are quite close with her."

Shanna's face darkened a little, "Why do you want to know."

"I just wanted to learn more about her, I've seen her everyday in the cafeteria since she joined the league, and she is always alone. I'm just interested in her."

Shanna sighed "She really does need a friend, I like to think that I'm her friend, but I know it's really not true. I summon her, but that's all I really do. We hang out some. We were really close about three years ago, we even had a sort of relationship for a few weeks. Yet that fell apart, and things have just never been the same. She never told me much about her, she always seemed to hold something back. I think that's why we eventually broke up. I still summon her, I still talk to her, but she needs a true friend. If you want to fulfill that role Lux, good luck."

"I'm going to try Shanna, thanks for the information."

"Good luck Lux, may you succeed where I have failed."

Lux nodded and walked out of Shanna's room, fixed on her next destination. Suprisingly, she found Orianna's room unlocked, but seeing on how sparse it was, she could see why. There was nothing to steal. She had a basic sofa, a small bed, and a book shelf filled with various books. It actually contrasted very much with Shanna's room. The one thing that it was missing, however, was Orianna.

With nothing else to do, Lux sat on the couch, grabbed a book from the small shelf, glanced at the title, _Ninjas of Love_ by Blake Belladonna, blushed a little, and began reading.

 **Still don't know where exactly I'm going with this story, if you want someone to appear or something to happen, message me or leave a review.**


End file.
